1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge that includes the cleaning device.
2. Discussion of Background
Japan Laid-Open Patent Publication no. 2005-265907 describes an electrostatic brush cleaning method which has a good ability to clean toners of small particle size or toner balls restrains mechanical contact between the electrostatic brush and a photosensitive member, and can reduce a surface film wear of the photosensitive member. The electrostatic brush cleaning method uses a conductive brush contacting a surface of the photosensitive member. A collecting roller contacts the conductive brush and a cleaning member removes toners on the surface of the collecting roller. A voltage is applied to only the conductive brush or both the conductive brush and the collecting roller. The toners on the surface of the photosensitive member are removed by both frictional force and electrostatic force. Thus, the electrostatic brush cleaning method has the good ability of cleaning toners of small particle size or toner balls.
The electrostatic brush cleaning method removes the toners, which are charged with a polarity that is opposite to a polarity of voltage which is applied on the conductive brush, from the surface of the photosensitive member by frictional force and electrostatic force.